


Добро пожаловать на Хуевый Дикий Запад

by MrFlatline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Explicit Language, Love/Hate, M/M, Western, cowboy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFlatline/pseuds/MrFlatline
Summary: Новобранцев здесь ждут и любят, а вот индейцы - не жалуют. Чем это обернется? Кто знает.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Konoha Akinori, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Часть первая, в которой Хината узнает местного шерифа

**Author's Note:**

> Гамма - Gin Red, Бета - Anko_RRT  
> События происходят между 1864-1865 гг., перед отменой рабства в Америке, в период гражданской войны.  
> !Автор не претендует на историческую точность и достоверность.!  
> Всего в фанфике будет две части - каждая из них может читаться, как отдельная повесть от лица разных персонажей.  
> Для настроения можно послушать Avi Kaplan - Aberdeen  
> Avi Kaplan - Change on the Rise  
> _______  
> Немного пояснений:  
> Конфедераты* — в гражданской войне США (1861—1865) - одна из враждующих сторон, которую представляли конфедеративные штаты (южане), выступающие за сохранение рабовладельческих прав. Северяне - соперники, выступавшие за отмену рабства.  
> Калифорнийская истерия** — еще одно название калифорнийской золотой лихорадки, происходившей в 1848—1855 годах, за 11 лет до происходящих в фике событий.  
> Синие*** - т.е. северяне  
> Беглые мексикашки**** - после Мексиканской войны в в 1846—1848 годах, в результате которой был отделен Техас, по границам некоторое время еще проходили стычки. Аризона, штат, где происходят события, также был отделен от Мексики.  
> Для большего антуража фамилия Хинаты и имя Бокуто были сокращены до Шо (вместо Шое) и Большого Бо.

Четвёрка лошадей бодро несла почтовый дилижанс сквозь прерии. Солнце стояло высоко, грозя превратить зашторенное маленькое помещение внутри в передвижную сауну.  
Парень, сидящий напротив своего смуглого друга, с беспокойством развернул свёрток бумаги, поглядывая на спутника из-под руки. В приказе чёрным по белому значилось его переназначение в Седону. Деревушка в Аризоне, которую едва начали облагораживать, нуждалась в новых рейнджерах. Как водится, самых молодых отправляли в многообещающие места. Или так говорили. На деле командование, все еще нуждавшееся в военной силе, с трудом отпускало новобранцев так далеко — с предельно низким шансом вернуться обратно живым или хотя бы с полным комплектом конечностей.

— Эй, рыжий, смотри бумажонку не спали. — хрюкнул спутник.

— Да что ты понимаешь, Ямз.

Ямагучи Тадаши был его проводником, беглым рабом. Рыжий, чей возраст на вид едва перевалил за третий десяток, скрутил бумагу в плотную трубку и засунул обратно в дорожную сумку. Путь был долгим и нудным, и единственным наиболее зрелищным видом была природа за окном — лесостепь понемногу сменилась степью, которой сопутствовали краснеющие издалека скалы. Солнце садилось за ними, окрашивая их в бордовые оттенки. Это казалось парню романтичным.

***

Но солнце, садящееся на западе, было ни хрена не романтичным. Скалы выписывали длинные тени, что помогло местным зашухериться так, что черта с два их потом поймаешь. И в этом был самый смак, которым они успешно пользовались.

Атсуму далеко не был наивным, чтобы полагать, что в одиночку он справится. Он сидел верхом и держал за поводья нервно переступающего гнедого коня, прядающего ушами при каждом резком звуке.

— Ну и какого черта ты решил перебить моих? Я тебе что, похож на мамашу большого семейства? А? Оми-мать твою-Оми?

Индеец напротив дернул подбородком, недобро сощурившись. На лбу виднелись две характерные родинки, а всё остальное скрывали кудрявые волосы с вплетёнными в них перьями. Кобылка под ним мирно пощипывала листву с низких кустарников. «Такая безмятежность — аж на сердце тепло», — съязвил про себя Атсуму.

— Ты ни бельмеса не понимаешь по-нашему, как и все твои дружки здесь, — мужчина нежно погладил кобуру на поясе. — Может, если я отстрелю им яйца, они будут понятливее?

Тот, кого назвали Оми-мать его-Оми, плюнул Атсуму под ноги и задрал расшитый платок на нос, всем своим видом выказывая презрительное отношение к подобным предложениям. Их история дружбы, если таковой можно было назвать постоянные перестрелки на пограничных территориях, насчитывала уже не один год, и каждый раз своими выходками этот паршивец выводил Атсуму из себя.

Наскоро достав и раскрутив в кисти револьвьер, Атсуму снял предохранитель и выпустил шальную пулю. Кобыла испуганно заржала и встала на дыбы — наездник схватился за самодельные поводья, явно не ожидав такого развития событий. Он зарычал что-то на своем наречии.

— Вот и умница, в следующий раз подумаешь своей кучерявой башкой перед тем, как отстреливать порядочных граждан, — уняв кобылу, Сакуса развернул ее, удаляясь за склон вместе с другими воинами.

Мия тоже развернул своего коня в противоположную сторону, со злостью пустив его в галоп.

***

Дилижанс прибыл в деревушку ранним утром. Люди только начинали просыпаться, где-то за пределами вскукарекивали первые петухи. Ямагучи растолкал его со сна и вышел первым, придерживая дверь. Кучер обернулся к ним, сонно моргая и ожидая указаний. Рыжий постоял, перекатываясь с пятки на мысок, огляделся.

— О, так ты новенький, которого должны были прислать конфедераты*. Не больно-то они торопились, — подали голос сбоку. — Хината, верно?

Сначала парень заметил черную морду коня, гриву, коротко подстриженную на армейский манер. От трензелей вели поводья, украшенные простыми, но стильными бляшкам. Их держали мощные руки в перчатках из грубой бычьей шкуры. Только потом он заметил блондинистую макушку и тускло блестящий значок шерифа. Мужчина развернул коня боком, протягивая ладонь. Кажется, будто он даже не ждал ответа.

— Атсуму Мия, твой новый шериф. Я здесь за главного, помимо мэра. Усек?

Хината кивнул. Дважды кивнул, завороженно глядя на шерифа. В отличие от остальных мужиков, которых Хината перевидал в гарнизоне, этот явно хорошо ухаживал за собой. Свежевыбритый подбородок, остатки запаха лосьона, которые еще не выветрились, несмотря на такой ранний час. Если на нём и оседала дорожная пыль, то она слетала, как с гуся вода, предпочитая миновать такую красоту.

— Д-да, Хината Шое. Просто Шо. Вы, кажется, только с дороги?

— Как и ты, — шериф подмигнул, усмехаясь. — Так что нам всем полагается час доброго крепкого сна, как считаешь?

Юноша кивнул и отдал распоряжения кучеру. Тот со свистом и улюлюканьем погнал лошадей за дом.

— Найди себе где-нибудь уголок, парнишка. Место у нас здесь недобитое-недоделанное, так что домишек, спасающих от сукиных сынов и от сучьей погоды не так уж много. Думаю, местные с радостью поделятся с новым рейнджером койкой, — Атсуму наклонил голову, приподняв шляпу в знак прощания, и скрылся следом за кучером.

Уголок и правда нашелся — они с Тадаши недолго скитались по главной и единственной улице, заглядывая в дома с надеждой отдохнуть с дороги. Их приютила за копейку старушка, неведомо как выжившая в этой богом забытой пустыне.

***

Впрочем, на этом неприятности не заканчивались. Наоборот, они только начинали следующий круг, один за другим навешивая тонну беспокойств. Сквозь прикрытую дверь в кабинет шерифа проник невысокий, крепко сбитый мужчина с ворохом бумаг. Перед ним разворачивалась картина маслом: закинув ноги на простенький стол, шериф спал в кресле прямо так, не снимая с себя дорожной одежды. Посапывание приглушала надвинутая на лицо шляпа.

Кипа бумаг с грохотом опустилась на стол рядом с остроносыми сапогами шерифа. Тот дернулся, убирая ноги подальше, спросонья роняя шляпу.

— Господи, блять, Боже, Сугуру, тебя никто стучать не учил? — он наклонился и поднял головной убор, отряхивая.

— А здесь есть нормальные поверхности, о которые можно постучать? — собеседник приподнял брови с самым невинным ангельским выражением лица. — В следующий раз постучу об твою макушку.

— Клянусь, еще немного, и я сделаю такую специально для твоей головы.

— Солнце еще высоко, так что пока ты можешь заняться чем-то более полезным. Например, дать свое согласие на дополнительные налоги.

— Да какие налоги, ты что, ошалел? — Атсуму приподнял брови, глухо рассмеявшись. 

— Люди здесь едва концы с концами сводят, чтобы устроить то, что еще не успели награбить залетные мексикашки, а ты предлагаешь мне еще туже затянуть ремни? Ну нет, баста.

— Тогда кто, позволь мне спросить, будет заниматься здесь благоустройством? — Сугуру ткнул мужчине в грудь пальцем, сузив глаза. — Или ты думаешь, что боженька будет так милостив, что в твоём городе все само собой построиться?  
Атсуму помолчал, глядя в упор на Сугуру. Убрал руку с груди.

— Не знаю, что-нибудь придумаем. Созовем добровольцев, или там…

— Или там? А на какие деньги ты будешь брать стройматериалы? А?

— У тебя есть идеи получше, умник?

— Свою идею я тебе уже озвучил, — Сугуру самодовольно усмехнулся, опираясь руками о стол.

Атсуму тоже привстал, зеркаля движения Сугуру, почти дыша ему в нос.

— Тогда иди и спроси мэра Ушиджиму, что он об этом думает, — членораздельно произнес Мия, усмехаясь. Поняв, что это гиблая затея, Сугуру скривился, присаживаясь. Он провел рукой по гладко зализанным волосам болотного цвета, давая время остыть.

Развернув стоявшую на столе фоторамку, Дайшо бросил взгляд на пожелтевшее фото семейства. На ней было запечатлено двое маленьких близнецов, мать и отец.

— Что, Осаму так и не вернулся из своего путешествия к северянам?

— Нет.

— Но ведь прошло почти 11 лет с тех пор, как калифорнийская истерия** закончилась?

Атсуму шумно вздохнул, потирая пальцы и отводя взгляд в сторону окна.

— Он уехал дальше, если судить из писем. Говорит, близ Клондайка может разразиться вторая волна золотой лихорадки.

— Вы так и не помирились перед отъездом?

— Сугуру, почему ты так настырно лезешь в мою личную жизнь?

— Нам в этой деревне гнить всю оставшуюся жизнь. Вместе. Хочется знать, что скрывается внутри нашего бравого шерифа.

— Только не говори, что ты вдруг заинтересовался мной.

— Клоунада не по моей части.

— Славно, — Атсуму вздохнул. — Он вообще не поддерживал мою затею присоединить запад к повстанцам. Весь такой правильный, хотел продолжить дело отца, заработавшего целое состояние на калифорнийской лихорадке. Только вот это отца и погубило, — он устало потер большим и указательным пальцами брови, закрывая лицо ладонью.

Сугуру отвернул фоторамку обратно, прищуриваясь и приподнимая тонкие брови.

— Давай вернёмся обратно к бумагам.

В такие моменты между ними начинался серьезный разговор, который длился часа два — пока они пересматривали все бумажки, которые успевал накопить за неделю казначей.

Его офис находился в здании по соседству — и все же видеть его шериф умудрялся только раз в неделю. Казначей был ушлым человеком, умевшим раздражать любого, кто не был согласен с его позицией. И он не любил тратить зря деньги. Когда дело касалось расширения границ деревни или выпытывания информации из пленных индейцев — его рвению можно было позавидовать. Атсуму предпочитал делить бразды правления с серым кардиналом Седоны на двоих. Иногда на троих, когда мэр интересовался их делами.

***

— Парень, ты хотя бы читать умеешь? — послышалось над ухом.  
Хината кивнул, поднимая взгляд на шерифа. Был уже полдень, когда дверь в офис приоткрылась, выпуская наружу второго посетителя. Атсуму стоял, уперев руки в бока. Одежда на нем так и не поменялась.

— Вот, периодически перечитываю литературные отрывки из газет. Джефферсон… кажется, хорошо пишет.

Атсуму взял из рук мальчишки аккуратно вырезанный листик, умещающийся в ладони. На нем и правда был напечатан авторский отрывок. Буквы от времени начинали плыть, бумага местами затерлась. Мужчина бросил взгляд поверх листка. Вероятно, парень уже наизусть помнил этот отрывок.

— Здорово, значит, и в документациях разберешься. Одному местному скряге очень понадобится глазастый друг, — Атсуму снова подмигнул, прямо как с утра. Что-то внутри Хинаты восхищённо заныло.

— Ладно, пойдем, — шериф подошёл и положил руку на плечо Шое. — Я покажу тебе город.

Они вышли на улицу, пронизывающую Седону насквозь. Дорога бурлила в оживлении, люди сновали между домами, главным образом пропадая в недрах большого здания в конце улицы. От него отходило множество небольших пристроек разной степени побитости, по краям растягивались новейшие стойла.

— Держи, это тебе, — в протянутой руке лежал небольшой револьвер с миниатюрным барабаном. Хината осторожно забрал его, просматривая на свет с нескрываемым восторгом. — Он тебе пригодится, так что держи при себе и тренируйся с ним, как выдастся свободная минута.

— Сколько я Вам…

— Казенное имущество! Смотри не потеряй.

— Так точно, шериф!

Атсуму задумчиво почесал подбородок, провожая глазами бредущих барышень.  
— Просто Атсуму. Называй меня Атсуму. — проговорил он.

— Есть, сэ… Атсуму! Я полон решимости защищать справедливость в этом городе.

— Военная выправка чувствуется. Успеешь еще назащищаться, — Мия недобро усмехнулся. Усмешка не предвещала ничего хорошего. — Значит, смотри сюда. В этой чертовой деревушке главное правило — никакого оружия, никаких перестрелок внутри. Особенно среди мирных. Ковбои сюда часто заглядывают, и, хоть оружие мы не отбираем, но следим за тем, чтобы эти дурные быкопасы не палили по чему вздумается. И без них хватает того, что хочет тебя убить.  
Вот давно ты на американском западе, а? Хочу тебе сказать, это мерзейшее, отвратительное, самое ужасное место для жизни. Твоя задница, парень, буквально зажата со всех сторон вонючими, грязными руками. С одной стороны по границе караулят синие***, с другой — беглые мексикашки****, которые еще не уяснили, что это уже не их территория. С третьей тебя в задницу колят индейцы, эти любители ночных оргий. О, поверь, здесь ты будешь засыпать не от волчьего воя, а от подвывания этих чокнутых за следующим хребтом. А если не они, то буквально все живое таки постарается тебя убить: алкоголики, преступники, злые заезжие шлюхи, голодные койоты, большие и мелкие травмы…

— А вы часто пользовались услугами шлюх…

— Конечно нет, если ты переспишь с такой, то рискуешь заразиться чем похуже, потому что моются они… — Атсуму скривил лицо, обрывая предложение.  
— Впрочем, это еще ничего. Дикая природа тоже _замечательна_. Чего стоят только одни гремучие змеи, поджидающие тебя в нужнике. Или в твоем сапоге. У нас, конечно, и своих гремучек хватает, — Атсуму многозначительно зыркнул в сторону дома казначея. — И если после всего этого ты каким-то чудом останешься жив, пацан, то берегись доктора, потому что этот чокнутый тебе выпишет рецепт в духе сока кактуса. Ты слыхал, какие от кактуса глюки?

Хината отрицательно помотал головой. Он во все глаза смотрел на шерифа, ловя каждое его слово. Атсуму польщенно, и в то же время горько усмехнулся.

— В общем, добро пожаловать на Хуевый Дикий Запад.

Они пошли вперед медленно, давая простор Атсуму, чтобы успевать размахивать руками.  
Река за следующим поворотом. На колодец большие надежды не возлагай — там совсем немного, едва хватит, чтобы потушить локальный пожар. Дальше находится дом мэра, а за ним — пристройка пастора. Он не только грехи отмаливать умеет. Застукали его как-то за… В общем, на мораль не надейся — здесь каждый ебёт, как и что хочет. Сам пастор — сущий дьявол.

Перед ними вырос салун, из которого доносилась приглушенная музыка.

— Молодые вперед, — Атсуму приоткрыл дверцу, пропуская Хинату.

— Разве там не «дамы вперед»?

— Сечешь фишку, — шериф непринужденно рассмеялся. — Как ты уже мог догадаться — всякий сброд собирается именно здесь. Вон у той барной стойки — хозяин заведения, чернявый такой. Кстати, привет Куроо, давно не виделись.

— Буквально со вчерашнего вечера. Опять пришёл выпить за своё одиночество?

— Не ведись на его сладкие разговоры, — Атсуму повернул голову к Хинате, раздражённо дёргая уголками губ. — На языке мед, а в голову яду залили. Казначей постарался, — он обернулся. — Как твой день? Все такой же ординарный?

— Прекрасно, жду вот Бокуто и новых баек про индейцев.

— Соскучился по своему народу?

— Нисколечко, — клыкастая улыбка.

— Значит, все пучком.

— О, еще как. Эй, мальчуган, — Куроо повернул голову к Хинате, — сигаретку будешь?

— Не трави душу пацану, не до самокруток.

— Обламываешь весь кайф.

— Поищи его в бутылке, — напоследок бросил Атсуму, разворачивая рыжего за плечи к выходу.

Навстречу им ввалился в салун ковбой, придерживающий на белобрысой голове шляпу. Его щека была рассечена, а свежая ранка едва успела покрыться корочкой.  
Он чуть не споткнулся о нового рейнджера, рассматривая сверху.

— О, ты тот самый новенький! — Он шумно заулыбался во все тридцать два. Его пальцы — узловатые и шершавые — медвежьей хваткой сжали ладони Хинаты и потрясли. — Меня Бо звать. Большой Бо. Я местный ковбой, а это моя шайка, — Он не глядя махнул себе за спину. Люди за ним стояли молча, прикрытые ткаными шарфами с головы до ног. Разглядеть их в барной темени казалось невозможным.

— Рад. Рад знакомству, Большой Бо, — с отставанием улыбнулся рыжий. — Хината Шо, приехал к вам издалека.

— Здоровски! Наконец-то новые души в этом тухлом гадюшнике.

— Поосторожнее со словами, ковбой, — Атсуму стоял около выхода, опираясь локтем о верх раздвижной дверцы. Солнце рассвечивало его лицо, опаляя загорелую кожу и волосы, кусками ложась на одежду.

Бо рассмеялся и ушел вглубь, за ним последовали остальные.

***

— Пять центов.

— Чего? Так дорого?!

Атсуму заскрипел зубами, с разочарованным вздохом раскрывая цветастый кошель. Индеец перед ним стоял с протянутой рукой, как каменный. Прошло три месяца с тех пор, как Хината достиг Седоны. Все это время он разнимал пьяных, переписывал казначейские расчеты, отгонял псов и упражнялся в стрельбе на заднем дворе шерифа — в общем, выполнял самую пыльную работу. Ну и еще любовался видами, каждый из которых затмевала улыбка шерифа. Это было что-то за гранью реальности и Хината все никак не мог понять, почему этот человек обладал такой притягательной и дурной аурой. Даже сейчас, с тонкими нотками нытья в голосе.

Наконец младшего рейнджера взяли на легендарные дикие бои. Об этом событии, проходившем раз в месяц, знал каждый в округе. Хотя бы потому, что в Яму стекались все: от мала до велика, даже бандиты и индейцы. Они выехали с рассвета и приехали только днем, преодолев 20 миль по пустынному плато.

Место, где они оказались, было выдолблено в скальной породе и уходило метров на 50 вглубь. Вокруг небольшого ринга были составлены рядами скамейки, по этажам расходившиеся вверх. К рингу вели два выхода, откуда выводили в псов, пойманных койотов или другую животину.

Индейцы были редкими гостями. Но, как заверил их шериф Мия, конкретно этот был на каждом бою. И принимал ставки он так же хорошо, как и делился информацией о соседских племенах.

Атсуму высыпал монеты на ладонь индейца, представившегося Кагеямой, Разящим Коршуном.

— А ты, а ты почем знаешь, что ваше племя отошло так далеко от границы? — встрял Хината, с интересом разглядывая немногословного собеседника.

— Мгм, — отозвался Кагеяма, не проявив к нему почти никакого интереса.

— Это не его племя, Хината, — Атсуму покачал головой, убирая кошелек в дорожный мешок. — Местных здесь несколько племен, но наблюдатели у каждого свои.

— Мгм. Правда. Команчи — не мой народ. Отколоться, — Кагеяма сделал жест руками, будто отрывая от целого куска часть. — Команчи править Сакуса.

На лице Атсуму заиграли желваки, но он терпеливо продолжал слушать.

— Сакуса брать остаток племени и переходить возле граница, севернее. Идеальное место перед каньоном.

Атсуму удовлетворённо покивал и докинул Кагеяме еще монетку.  
— Спасибо, выручил. Хороших тебе ставок, дружище.

Они отошли, садясь этажом повыше. Хината вполголоса спросил, все еще поглядывая на индейца:

— Разве это хорошо, что он сдает своих же?

— Это не «свои», Шо. Команчи опасны для других индейцев так же, как и для белых. Нет никакого зла в том, чтобы сдать этих уродов, особенно Сакусу.

— У вас с ним свои счёты, шериф?

— Да, есть такой моментик. Он мне задолжал пару жизней, ценных таких, — Мия тоже заговорил вполголоса, опасливо озираясь. Не хватало еще растрезвонить на всю округу, что Седона не уследила за местными ублюдками.

— Почему их до сих пор не истребили?

— Сакуса хитрый. Ты думаешь, он будет кочевать со своим племенем, но уже на следующий день этот гад вздергивает твоих лучших дозорных. Ковбоям тоже приходится несладко с ним.

Хината помолчал, перевел взгляд на черноволосую макушку индейца. Тот стоял к ним спиной, собирая новые ставки. Потом повернулся обратно и кивнул.

— Дня два тебе дадим оклематься, а после собирай свои манатки, пацан. Поедем устраивать облаву.

***

Утро заглядывало в окна деревенских, когда Хината на пробу стрельнул в мишень, раскрутив следом барабан.

— Хорошо целишься, — заметили из-за спины. Хината обернулся и увидел заспанного шерифа, поправляющего подтяжки. Шериф вообще любил появляться из самых неожиданных мест, выныривать из темноты или встречать за поворотом. Иной раз это пугало парня, еще несколько минут отходящего от шока.

На этот раз рыжий только вздрогнул, сгоняя прошедшие по коже мурашки.

— Я напугал тебя? — Атсуму протёр глаза, внимательно глядя. От этого взгляда негде было укрыться. Хината помотал головой. — Звиняй.

— Скоро?

— Да, выдвигаемся через полчаса. Пойду приготовлю лошадей.

Хината посмотрел в спину шерифу и быстро вернул предохранитель на место, убирая револьвер в кобуру. Иногда этот человек и вовсе ловил его на сомнительного качества мыслях. Крайне сомнительного, по мнению самого парня. Наверняка шериф даже не догадывался, какие тараканы копошатся в голове рыжего.

Они подъехали к салуну, еще закрытому в этот ранний час. Бокуто со своими уже ожидал возле закрытых дверей. Мужчина слез с лошади, позвякивая шпорами, подошел к приближающимся. Пожав руку шерифу, он кивнул в сторону помощника.

— Едешь с нами, Хината? Молодец, я давно говорил, мальцу пора осваивать местных.

— Большой Бо, ты знавал местных? — Хината подъехал поближе.

— Еще как! Мы с шерифом отпугиваем краснокожих, иначе бы Седоне пришлось совсем туго. Сам знаешь, как это бывает: оборзеют и начнут гонять сначала скот, а потом жен.

Бокуто похлопал по кобуре.

***

Они выжидали за скалами, закрывающими вход в каньон. Лошадей пристроили за дальним гребнями, устроив засаду по двое с каждой стороны. Еще двое держали наготове поводья, не давая разбежаться животным. Солнце начинало припекать плечи, когда узкая цепочка бредущих индейцев показалась среди равнины. Кто шёл, кто — на лошадях перевозил скромный скарб. Тут явно была только часть племени: Сакусы и других индейцев, виденных раньше, не было с ними. Цепочку возглавляли трое наездников — вероятно, разведчики.

Атсуму перевел взгляд на спутников, жестом скомандовав приготовиться. Бокуто с напарником с другой стороны чуть привстали, мужчина нетерпеливо привалился к скале.

Прогремел выстрел, и путники бросились врассыпную. Индейцы схватились за луки, однако лошади встали на дыбы, сбрасывая их. Двое из трех оказались на земле.  
По команде Хината начал отстреливать остальных, не давая приблизиться. Это дало время его спутникам, чтобы вскочить по коням. Шериф сжал за плечо парня, однако его взгляд был направлен в сторону беглеца. Хина опустил оружие, снимая барабан. На землю посыпались пустые гильзы.

Бокуто пустил в галоп серую в яблоках кобылу, нагоняя оставшегося в седле индейца.  
Он несся параллельно хребту, надеясь оторваться от преследователей, уйти в тень каньона. Из-под копыт поднималось облако пыли и сыпалась мелкая крошка, мешая обзору. Бокуто присвистнул, раскручивая лассо. Несколько бросков окончились ничем, однако ковбой не давал беглецу оторваться. Вместо этого он раскрутил лассо еще раз, цепляя наездника. Петля затянулась, выдергивая его с крупа лошади. Беглец жестко приземлился лицом в песок.

_Есть!_

Ковбой замедлил кобылу, останавливаясь возле индейца. Бритоголовый, в немногочисленных накидках, он выглядел не так воинственно, как в седле. Остальных соплеменников уже и след простыл. Следом подтянулись напарники Бокуто, а потом и шериф. Атсуму слез с коня и попинал лежачего, наклоняясь. Лежачий, впрочем, мертвым не оказался и зарычал, со всей дури раскачиваясь, пытаясь впиться зубами в сапог шерифа.

— Да ты еще и бешенный. Ну ничего, мы тебя подуспокоим, — Мия дьявольски ухмыльнулся, доставая скомканный клочок бумаги и пихая прямо в рот сопротивляющемуся. — А пока что помолчи да поднимайся поживее.

Атсуму залез в седло, разворачиваясь в сторону деревни.

— Надо добраться до деревни и успеть допросить его прежде, чем за ним вернутся.

Бокуто потянул верёвку на себя, заставляя индейца подняться с колен. Его лицо покрывали множественные ссадины, перемешанные с песком. На бритой макушке виднелся синяк.

Спутники повернули лошадей, и Бо поравнялся с рейнджером.

— А ты молодец, Хината. Добрая вылазка, добрая.

***

Бритоголовый сплюнул, шипя на тарабарщине что-то в лицо казначею. Солнце клонилось к закату, когда они вернулись в Седону и водворили пленника в помещение, служившее тюрьмой и местом допроса. Индеец начал было выкручиваться и схлопотал пулю в ногу. После этого он присмирел, но и сговорчивости не прибавилось.

Сугуру устало накрыл лицо ладонью.

— Нужно выпить. В таком состоянии я не могу его допрашивать, — он развернулся к шерифу. Тот покачал головой.

— Будешь изводить его пьяными танцами? Рекомендую начать с высокого градуса.

Тетсуро приветствовал их кислой улыбкой. Салун опустел ближе к позднему вечеру, так что места на всех хватало. Пленника они оставили прикрученным к амбарной стойке, без возможности сесть и с кляпом в зубах.

— Ну что, защитнички?

— Защищаем твою задницу, не благодари, — Дайшо подмигнул, привычным жестом бросая несколько центов на стол.

— Поблагодарю тебя после закрытия заведения.

— Надеюсь, не прогулкой к сеновалу, куда ты водишь деревенских девиц?

— Для тебя постелю шерстяной пледик.

Сугуру скривился, отпивая.

К ним подсел Кагеяма, гостящий в деревне после диких боев.

— Удачно?

Дайшо обернулся к нему, сощурившись. Что-то в его глазах промелькнуло, точно закрутились в голове догадки. Атсуму ответил вместо него:

— А то. Вели лысого через пустыню, вот потеха была. Он все сопротивлялся, остолоп, как будто не понимал, что либо он идет, либо сдерет себе все колени.

— Остальные. Племя?

— Они еще нескоро захотят мстить после такого. Надеюсь.

— Один момент, — Дайшо указательным пальцем остановил поток речи шерифа, внимательно глядя на индейца, — ты же можешь понять его речь, так?

Собеседник утвердительно кивнул, принимая стопку из рук бармена.

— Отлично. Тогда пойдешь со мной. Как закончишь, — он бросил беглый взгляд на напиток в его руках и встал.

— Уже уходишь? — обиженно-шутливо протянул Куроо, протирая запылившуюся бутыль посеревшей тряпкой. — Я надеялся, ты пощебечешь мне на ушко еще немного своих гадостей.

— Всего понемногу, а гадости еще заслужить надо. Ты же заслуживаешь только самый вонючий плевок в харю.

— Приятно слышать, какими регалиями тебя хотят одарить старые враги.

Атсуму тоже встал, отодвигая стопку.

— Ладно, вы тут пока собачьтесь, а мне еще надо разобрать кой-какие дела. Сугуру, жду завтра тебя и нашего друга на допросе.

Собеседники кивнули и распрощались. Дайшо вышел последним. Закат застал его с порога: диск солнца уже почти завалился за горизонт, окрашивая пустыню в сизые и сиреневые тона, а скалы вокруг — в рыжие и кирпичные. Сначала мужчина услышал клёкот, а после увидел наездника. Он летел через пустыню на коне так, будто его нёс сам ветер. Над ним вился сокол, сопровождая в дороге. Дайшо готов был поклясться, что между хозяином и птицей будто проходила ментальная связь.

Наконец он подъехал на расстояние, с которого наездника возможно было разглядеть. Индеец, не иначе. Одежда — пончо и легкие брюки — сливались с песком. Он поднял руку в плотной перчатке, давая соколу приземлиться. В пшеничные волосы были вплетены длинные перья, а сощуренные глаза с интересом поглядывали на окружающую его деревню. Наездник сменил галоп на легкую рысь, потом и вовсе перешёл на шаг. Он направлялся прямо к казначею, не сворачивая. Дайшо встал как вкопанный, глядя, как золотистое солнце очерчивает незнакомца со спины, выписывает его из общей деревенской картины мягкими масляными красками.

Незнакомец остановился возле салуна и спешился. Они смотрели друг на друга долго, слишком долго. Индеец сказал что-то на своем наречии, смешливо улыбаясь. Сугуру почувствовал себя задетым этой улыбкой. Но оттого не менее завороженно смотрел на краснокожего.

***

— Я еще нужен вам, шериф? — Хината заглянул в комнату. Солнце уже село, когда они вернулись в офис, совершая последние приготовления перед дежурством. Атсуму сидел на столе, рассматривая старую фотографию. Когда рыжая макушка показалась в дверях, он отставил фото на стол и поманил рукой.

— Конечно нужен, Хината. Подходи ближе.

Хината подошел, отвлекаясь на фото. Его до сих пор опьянял восторг от сегодняшней перестрелки. Ещё ближе, прочистил горло. Атсуму одобрительно положил ладонь на плечо. «Не так, как сегодня днем — подумалось ему, — скорее мягко». Шериф улыбнулся. Вот эту улыбку Хината так любил, она каждое утро освещала его мысли.

— Ты молодец, хорошо постарался сегодня.

— О, вы видели, как я пальнул в того, кто уже натянул тетиву? Клянусь, еще миг, и он бы нас подстрелил!

— Да, видел. Еще немного, и были бы мы все в индейских перьях.

Они рассмеялись. В воздухе повисла пауза, но сейчас она не напрягала, скорее, давала короткую передышку.

— Я думаю, управление не откажется от моего блестящего предложения.

— Какого? — рыжий посмотрел на него во все глаза.

Шериф улыбнулся, легко похлопал ладонью по его щеке. Этот жест был таким неожиданным, что Хината забыл об осторожности, не пытаясь вырваться.

— От твоего повышения.

— Правда?

— А то! — Мия потянулся вперед, сжав рукой за бок. — Имеются возражения, младший сержант?

Его так не называли давно, с тех пор, как отправили сюда. И ему нравилось это произношение с южным акцентом. Он потянулся вперёд, не отводя взгляд от каштановых, опаленных солнцем глаз.

— Никак нет, шериф! — Хината смело оскалился ему в губы. Атсуму помолчал, думая о чем-то своём. Следом укусил за губу, вовлекая в глубокий поцелуй. За обманчиво-спокойной улыбкой творился целый хаос, в центре которого Шо сейчас так хотелось быть. И он был. Обнимая, обвиваясь руками, Мия утянул парня к себе, на колени. На стол, стряхивая все предметы на пол. Они им сегодня не понадобятся.


	2. Часть вторая, в которой Куроо и Дайшо не поделили компанию

Прошла пара недель с тех пор, как он повстречал странного индейца. Допрос пошёл быстрее, когда к ним подключился Кагеяма. Шериф отблагодарил его щедро, снарядив в дорогу свежими припасами.  
Но ничего нового они так и не узнали: Сакуса со своим племенем так же околачивается рядом, уходить они никуда не собираются, и вообще, он простой воин, а не разведчик. И все, точка. Отделение вздохнуло облегчённо, когда выдалась возможность сбагрить крикуна подальше.

Половицы скрипели протяжно под ногами, выдавая негромкие шаги. Лакированные ботинки, покрытые песком, ступали по лестнице. Из-за двери сверху доносились приглушенные вздохи. Кто-то тяжело выдохнул:

— Ниже, святой отец. Помолитесь за мои грехи хорошенько.

Послышалось причмокивание, приправленное тихими стоном. Дверь заскрипела и нерешительно открылась. На пороге стоял Дайшо собственной персоной, вечно к месту.

— Мэр, — членораздельно проговорил казначей.

— Зачем пожаловал? — Вакатоши без зазрения совести отодвинул пастора и застегнул ширинку, как будто всё так и должно было быть. Святой отец спешно привстал и поправил сутану на бёдрах, отходя к окну.

— Да так, пришел поинтересоваться, когда вы в последний раз вдавались в подробности жизни нашего скромного посёлка.

— Позволь заметить, — вклинился святоша, — с божьей волей мэру ведомы все дела его города.

— А я думаю, с божьей волей ты можешь заткнуться.

Все прекрасно знали, что мэр был абсолютно равнодушен к происходящему, хотя иногда щедро спонсировал некоторые особо важные предложения. Например, постройку маленькой часовни для богослужения и утренних уроков.  
И все же мимо него нельзя было пройти, когда надо было решить что-то серьёзное — это Сугуру тоже прекрасно знал.

— Так что же ты нам принёс, Дайшо? — спокойно перебил их Ушиджима.

— Историю из разряда «зашли как-то в бар ковбой, индеец и честный белый»,— неохотно бросил мужчина, перекладывая бумаги в руках.

И он рассказал им, что случилось с утра. Он как обычно пил пиво в открывшемся салуне, эту ослиную мочу. Скуку перемежал будничным переругиванием с Куроо о том о сём, потому что с этим козлом невозможно иначе разговаривать. Бокуто вернулся с выпаса, поведав им о том, что обнаружил в пустыне. Ковбой как обычно гонял скот, когда увидел вдали волочащуюся фигуру. Потом нагнал человека, который был весь покрыт язвами. Кожа его трескалась от жары, одежда была изодрана и истыкана колючками кактуса. Он хрипел что-то невнятное до тех пор, пока Котаро не сообразил дать ему воды — в благодарность за это мужик рассказал, что он щедро им заплатит не только деньгами, но и картами синих, если он отвезет его в обитаемое место. Мол, у него есть информатор, с которым условлена встреча на следующую ночь, у горного перевала, что в сорока милях отсюда. По словам Бокуто, он отвернулся только на минуту, чтобы проверить стадо. Когда он вернулся, ублюдок уже сдох от обезвоживания. Ковбой присвоил себе пистолет, заряженный последней парой патронов и карту, на которой действительно был отмечен горный перевал и записка, что карты, заложенные в тайнике, выкрадены из штаба северян совсем недавно.

Резюмируя все это, Сугуру добавил, что раз уж Седона поддержала восстание, то неплохо бы было передать эти карты командованию. И поскольку этот клад находится так близко, то мэр мог бы выделить на отряд пару-тройку человек. Встреча, согласно записке, должна была произойти в конце этого дня — не стоило откладывать дело на потом.

— А чего же ты миновал шерифа и направился ко мне? — Ушиджима поднял брови. Дайшо на это только оскорбился.

— Да вы хоть знаете, кто это?

— Представитель правопорядка в городе?

— Это мясник, убивший дохрена народу! — Сугуру театрально заломил руки. Он мог признать что угодно, но не непосредственную работу с Мией.

— И вы хорошо сработались, насколько мне известно.

Казначей только цыкнул. Выходило так, что если кто-то и мог предоставить ему надежных людей, умеющих хотя бы стрелять, — то только Атсуму.

— Спасибо за совет. Воспользуюсь им на досуге, — протянул он и затворил за собой дверь. Совет не был лишён смысла, но и не обладал особыми перспективами. Заглянув в офис после обеда, Сугуру узнал только то, что Мия не считает дело надежным, — это могло сойти за пьяные бредни, да и вообще — по пустыне индейцы шляются.

В общем, ничего хорошего напоследок Мия ему не пожелал. Даже платком не помахал, по старой доброй традиции провожая его спину саркастической ухмылкой. Дайшо пообещал припомнить этот день шерифу, когда он станет богат.

На крыльцо дома Дайшо вышел с ощущением, что все безнадёжно и проще уже распрощаться с этой идеей. Он направился обратно к салуну, когда его догнал Бокуто. Весь взъерошенный, он хлопнул ладонью ему по плечу:

— А знаешь, чего?

— Даже не догадываюсь, — кисло протянул Сугуру.

— А много нам и не надо!

— Чего?..

Повисла пауза. Дайшо стоял в ступоре, Бокуто — прихватив его за локоть. По его виду можно было сказать, что он не торопился с пояснениями.

— Ну так, это… Мы уже собрались. Нам много народу и не надо, Дайшо. Лучше приготовь лошадь.

— Что ж вы сразу не сказали, кретины?

— Послушаешь, как обычно, когда Куроо начнет травить очередную байку…

— …Я передумал узнавать причину.

— Ну, тогда через полчаса мы ждём тебя со снаряжением, — Бокуто оживился, выдёргивая свою руку из ослабевшей хватки, и бодро зашагал вперед, оставив Дайшо в раздумьях.

***

— А ему с нами обязательно ехать? — палец указывал на Куроо, мирно пялившегося на заходящее солнце.

Компания из шести человек стояла возле закрытого салуна. Сугуру натянул поводья.

— К сожалению, да, господин Дайшо, — Акааши, стоявший рядом с Бокуто, приподнял свой платок. «Он не отличался особой разговорчивостью», — подумалось Сугуру.

— А какие у тебя возражения, кроме чудесных историй из прошлого?

— Потрясающие истории из настоящего, где я простреливаю тебе копчик?

— Уволь, эта жопа ещё нужна тебе…

— Эта задница ещё нужна тебе, — перебил его Сугуру. — А не мне.

Бокуто не заставил себя ждать.

— Прости, дружище, но он едет с нами, как подстраховочный элемент. Никто так хорошо не знает здешнюю местность и лазейки, как Куроо. А ещё он хорошо умеет стрелять по своим.

— Ты хотел сказать, никто не скрасит твою скучную дорогу так, как Куроо?

— Звучит одинаково приятно, — Куроо поравнялся с ними.

Лошади тронулись с места, за ними потянулись остальные наездники. День плавно клонился к концу, а они направились к месту встречи.

— Будто я поверю, что ты не возьмешь ни гроша за то, чтобы сопроводить меня.

— А ты не верь. Добычу мы все равно поделим пополам, что же касается карт… — Куроо почесал подбородок, глядя перед собой. — … Мы точно отдадим их военным.

Сугуру недоверчиво сощурился, замолчав. Бокуто вымученно вздохнул: ему выдалась _сладкая минута спокойствия в бесконечных перебранках Куроо и Дайшо._

***

Закат уже догорал, когда они добрались до скал, отмеченных на карте. Перевал оказался такой себе — с неровными выступами и осыпающимися камнями. Они решили рискнуть и повели лошадей цепочкой по самой ровной части. Опасливо озираясь, Куроо пошел первым, ведя за поводья коня. В такой ситуации они не решались ехать верхом: постоянный грохот скатывающихся сверху камней подогревал всем нервы.

За следующим поворотом показался огонёк, отсвечивающий от утлой повозки. Вся компания заспешила к нему. Около костра сидел мужчина средних лет в синем мундире и солдатской кэпи, сбитой набок. Куроо дернул подбородком, но ничего не сказал, спешиваясь. Его примеру последовали остальные.

— Беглый солдат, и так далеко от своих? Что вы здесь делаете? — Куроо подсел поближе. Мужчина дернулся, поднимая голову на неожиданных посетителей. В его руке была зажата рукоять пистолета.

Он помолчал с минуту, после чего подал голос:

— А где Бэрри? Я думал, мы договорились…

— Условия меняются, — Дайшо спешился следом, подходя. Он недвусмысленно усмехнулся. 

— Так уж получилось, что Бэрри сдох, так что мы выполняем его последнюю просьбу.

Мужчина чертыхнулся, поднимая дуло на Куроо.

— Это вы его убили, да?

— Воу, остынь, солдат, — Сугуру примирительно поднял руки. В разговор встрял Бокуто.

— Никак нет. Он тащился по пустыне, наверное, уже неделю и не выглядел особо живым при нашей встрече. Так что я просто позаимствовал его сведения.

Они обменялись подозрительными взглядами, после чего северянин, подумав, опустил пистолет и пригласил их садиться. Остальные спутники последовали его совету и присоединились, снимая с лиц тканевые обмотки.

— Тут все еще небезопасно. Как вы сюда добрались?

Куроо и Бокуто вперили в незнакомца взгляд. Дайшо цыкнул, взяв из общей кучи хворост и подбросив его в огонь.

— У нас хорошие провожатые.

— Понятно… Значит, вам нужны карты.

— И сведения, где их взять.

— Прости, дружище, но все сведения у меня в голове.

— Прискорбно, — Куроо цыкнул. — И почему еще не придумали способ, как достать их из черепушки?

Он посмотрел в небо, предпочитая избегать взглядом собеседника. За него ответил ковбой:

— Тогда расскажи нам, где их искать…Пожалуйста.

— Нет. Неа. Я дал клятву Бэрри, что мы доведем это дело до конца.

— Тебе нужен выкуп?

— Зачем? — солдат самодовольно усмехнулся. — Мой выкуп лежит за этими скалами.

Послышался щелчок предохранителя. Куроо, от которого все отвлеклись так невовремя, наставил дуло на рассказчика.

— Значит так, папаша. Времени ждать у нас нет, едем мы одни. У тебя есть пять минут, чтобы начать выкладывать, после чего я стреляю.

— Куроо, мать твою! Опусти чертову пушку!

Вместо этого второй рукой Куроо ловко изъял второй револьвер и возвел курок на Дайшо. Тот отзеркалил его действия, удерживая оружие обеими руками.

— Не так быстро, говнюк. Будто я тебя не знаю.

— Иди нахер, Сугуру Дайшо.

— Уже был там, голубчик. И вернулся!

— Потрясающе, а почему не остался?

Их перебил Бокуто. Он тоже держал стволы в обеих руках, нацеленные прямо в виски Куроо и Дайшо.

— Успокоились! ОБА. Опустите пушки!

Куроо и Дайшо переглянулись, но рук не опустили.

— Это он неспокоен, — Дайшо кивнул на Куроо. — Его и успокаивай, иначе весь наш план пойдет черту под хвост.

Послышалось шуршание. Солдат исподволь пытался подобрать с земли пистолет, исподлобья поглядывая на всех.

— Убрал руки, живо! — гаркнул Куроо, нервно тыча дулом в беглеца.

Мужчина примирительно выставил ладони, сосредоточенно глядя на них. Неподалеку застыли остальные спутники, которых Акааши удерживал жестом.

— Могу вам сказать, господа, только то, что мы должны следовать к самой высокой скале в каньоне, за которой скрывается на закате солнце, — он тянул слова медленно, пытаясь выиграть время. — Но в каньоне водятся койоты, хищные птицы и краснозадые ублюдки.

— Бо, он меня раздражает. Я его пристрелю.

— Нет, ты не будешь этого делать.

— Ну, хорошо, — раздраженно вздохнул Куроо. На секунду всем показалось, что он и правда вернёт предохранитель на место.

Но этого не произошло.

Послышался еще один щелчок. После паузы Куро сжал руку, которой целился в Дайшо и внезапно развернулся, пальнув прямо в грудь мужику. Кто-то неподалеку вскрикнул.

— Я все равно янки не доверяю, — Бросил Куроо, добавляя в труп еще пулю, для верности.

Дайшо бросился на колени, стараясь избегать крови, стекавшей по телу. Обыскав все карманы, он резко обернулся, злобно скалясь.

— Идиот! Ты только что пристрелил человека, у которого была вся информация! В голове!

— Не мои проблемы, что он был чертовым янки. Они все предатели, а папаша так и вовсе.

— Ты будто лучше, чем эти янки.

— Я не будто, я превосходен.

— В своих влажных фантазиях, может быть.

— Так, всё, хватит, — Бокуто поднял руки и отобрал оставшиеся пистолеты. — На сегодня вы под арестом, без оружия. — Он ткнул их по очереди. Обычно радушный голос сменился на стальное рычание. — Мы заночуем здесь, — Бо обернулся, помахав остальным рукой, приглашая приблизиться. — Труп за вами, уродцы вы спорящие.

Дайшо удивленно моргнул и кивнул, молча пихая Куроо вперед. Они потащили мертвеца под ближайшие кусты, за неимением лопаты присыпав тело песком. За это время вокруг костра успели появиться несколько палаток.

Бокуто, возводивший возле костра каменный мини-очаг, мрачно поглядывал в спину спорщикам. К нему присоединился Акааши, тихо сев на бревно поблизости.

— Мистер Бокуто…

Ковбой обернулся, приподняв брови. Акааши пожевал губами, подбирая слова.

— Скажите, почему эти двое спорят так, будто знают друг друга добрую сотню лет?

Бокуто фыркнул. И рассмеялся, тихо — так, чтобы не услышали остальные.

— Куроо говорит: когда Седоны ещё и в помине не было, эти двое — один вместе со своим индейским племенем, другой — вместе с бандитами, околачивающимися по границе с Мексикой — они частенько сталкивались, отчего у них двоих сложилась взаимная ненависть друг к другу. Они любили продырявить друг другу что-нибудь при встрече — вот так просто, без прелюдий. А потом скалить друг другу зубы, пока не разбегутся в разные стороны. Но как-то раз их двоих поймал шериф Мия. Вместе со своим братом они собрали людей и начали строить деревушку. Куроо и Дайшо заставили работать сообща пожизненно. Клан Куроо отказался от него. Банду Дайшо перестрелял шериф. Вот так вот. Потом уже остальные подтянулись в деревню. Эти двое до сих пор недолюбливают друг друга, но напасть им всегда кто-то мешает.

Акааши дослушал рассказ и улыбнулся, протянув хворост Бокуто. Тот схватил веточку и бросил в костер.

— Просто поразительно, как эти двое до сих пор не сбежали.

— Куда бы им было бежать? Такая жизнь, на мой взгляд, всяко лучше, чем то, что они имели раньше.

Кейджи кивнул и подул на пальцы. Становилось прохладно.

***

_Вот дерьмо.  
_  
Куроо натянул поводья. Они вышли к полудню в каньон. Ни растительности, ни тени, ни единого намёка на живых существ. И кругом сплошь высокие скалы.

— Бо, дай мне карту.

Бокуто замешкался и завозился с сумкой, протягивая клочок бумаги вместе с картой. Бармен развернул перед собой карту. Посмотрел на каньон и снова на карту.

— Вот же дерьмо. И какую скалу этот янки имел ввиду? Тут их сотня, может, тысяча!

Ковбой подъехал ближе, приклеившись взглядом к карте.

— Похоже, нам туда.

— Что б я без тебя делал, Бо. Это день пути, чёртов день под палящим солнцем.

Бокуто достал свою флягу и потряс ей у уха, зажмурив глаз. После паузы он заключил:

— Будем делать остановки. Воды должно на день хватить, а там уж поскачем обратно. Или ты трусишь, Куроо?

Куроо посмотрел на Бокуто, потом на Дайшо. Потом на всю команду и снова на Бокуто.

— Конечно нет.

— Замечательно, потому что мы выступаем прямо сейчас.

Не делая пауз, ковбой пришпорил лошадь. Спутники потянулись следом, унылой процессией пересекая плато. Куроо вскоре нагнал его, махнув рукой вправо.

— Кажется, нам нужно на юг, к тем трём скалам.

— И какая из них?

— Черт его знает. Нужно осмотреть все три.

— Займёт кучу времени.

— Пан или пропал, Бокуто.

Мужчина кивнул.

***

Через пару часов они сделали первую остановку. В пути отряд нагнали койоты. Им едва удалось оторваться от преследования, отстреливая голодных животных. И все же один из них умудрился вцепиться в заднюю ногу коня, на котором ехал Сугуру. Животное повалилось, издавая жалобные звуки. Отставшая стайка койотов оторвалась, оставив их в покое.

Вокруг коня сгрудились остальные.

— Ну и что с ним делать будем? Нельзя его так просто оставлять.

— Животное уже, считай, на том свете.

— Мы могли бы извлечь пулю и…

— Сугуру, пошевели мозгами. Я знаю, ты это умеешь. Мы в дороге, без нужных инструментов, без лишних запасов воды, а об опасной живности тебя, кажется, предупреждали. Если мы задержимся тут — сдохнет не только конь, но и все мы.

— О, это было бы замечательное зрелище.

Бокуто устал потёр переносицу.

— Охладите пыл, девочки. И помолчите.

Он стреножил коня и подошел ближе, вынимая револьвер. Сугуру было дернулся, но Куроо вцепился в его запястье мертвой хваткой, не давая выпрыгнуть коброй вперед. Под гробовую тишину он нацелился на животное и прикончил его двумя выстрелами, эхом разнёсшиеся по всему каньону. Конь стих, перестав метаться.

— Какого хрена, твою мать?!

— Дайшо, поедешь с Акааши, — четко проговорил Бокуто. 

— А почему это Бокуто все решает здесь?

— Хочешь поехать со мной, гадючёныш?

— Не отказался бы вместо тебя. Знаешь, прогулка по пустыне оздоравливает.

— Так-то это могла бы быть твоя участь.

Дайшо демонстративно отвернулся и двинулся к спутникам. Акааши сел на лошадь первым и подал ему руку, помогая залезть. По крайней мере, молчаливый Кейджи был лучшей компанией, чем разговорчивый Куроо.

Бокуто, оседлавший кобылу, развернулся к собравшимся.

— У нас нет времени на лишние разговоры. Держите наготове оружие: мало ли, какая еще поебень прячется в этих скалах.

***

Они обошли все подъёмы и пещеры на ближайшей из указанных на карте точек. К всеобщему негодованию, клада там не оказалось, зато они потратили два часа впустую. Куроо цыкнул и указал на солнце: оно садилось южнее, чем предполагалось. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как спускаться обратно, к остальной части группы, оставшейся следить за лошадьми. Когда они вернулись, их поджидали не только соратники.

Первая стрела угодила между копыт коней, остальные несколько мазнули по плечам ездокам. Куроо успел подстрелить двух из, кажется, пятерых, и индейцы с воплем бросились врассыпную. Бокуто тоже не отставал — он метил в ноги, стараясь отпугнуть. Увидев, что отряд разбросан по всему предгорью, он скомандовал отступление.

Дайшо, вцепившийся одной рукой в бок Акааши, тоже отстреливался. Он не увидел, скорее почувствовал: оба опасно отклонились назад и рухнули на землю. Их конь встал на дыбы, испугавшись стрелы — и теперь лежал на боку, пытаясь подняться. Акааши отполз в сторону и оборонялся, пока животное не поднялось обратно. Вскочив, он подал руку Дайшо, готовый в любую минуту сорваться и покинуть опасное место. Сугуру стоял к нему спиной, когда услышал оклик: он уже потянулся, намереваясь схватиться. Поверху мазнула стрела, расцарапывая запястье, — он отдернул руку. Сугуру схватился за запястье, упав на колени. Казначей успел заметить краем глаза, как Акааши мечется, в конечном случае поворачивая назад и пуская коня в галоп.

Дайшо окружили пятеро индейцев, натянувших луки. 

_Просто замечательный конец, — подумал он._

***

— Пустите меня! Пустите, чёртовы краснорылые!

Под звездным небом пронеслась отборная вереница мата. Дайшо, не будь он бывшим бандитом, лягался и кусался, но хватку явно потерял. Красножопых ублюдков прибавилось, и как назло ни один из них не понимал по-английски. Напрасно казначей пытался их разговорить — они молчаливо вели его вверх по склону. Предложений передохнуть, конечно же, не было.

Он уж мысками сапог чувствовал подступающий жар костровища. Похоже, краснозадые питались человеческим мясом. Сугуру снова попытался выпутаться из веревки, рванув вперёд и ударив головой первого встречного. Его повалили наземь, стукнув по лопаткам сзади кулаком так, что звезды посыпались из глаз.

Земля поплыла под ним. Когда тёмно-зелёных волос коснулись искры, всё замерло. Точнее, замер его носильщик. Послышался громкий настойчивый голос, которому вторили на тарабарщине остальные. Следом Дайшо рухнул — к его счастью, на землю.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как он упал в обморок. Сплюнув песок, Дайшо с трудом разлепил глаза. Все лицо горело. Судя по ощущениям, на щеках после этого останется множество ссадин. При условии, что он _выживет_.

 _«Куроо, этот ублюдок»,_ — подумал Дайшо, мысленно желая соглядатаю повстречать добрую дюжину злобных койотов, исколоть себе хуй кактусом, или хотя бы совершить пируэт со скалы.

Он поднял взгляд и увидел рядом со своим лицом песочного цвета мокасины. Снова послышался тот же голос, его подняли за верёвку на ноги. Рядом красовалось знакомое лицо с пшеничными волосами. Мужчина что-то проговорил, после чего развернул Дайшо, намереваясь повести его.

Не ожидавший такого поворота событий, мужчина завопил, выбиваясь еще сильнее. Надеясь, что мат его хотя бы заставит остановится, Сугуру разошёлся громче. Массивная перчатка пришлась прямо по горящему лицу. Казначей оторопело уставился на индейца, который предупредительно шикнул, прижав палец к губам. Они снова пошли, завернув за поворот. Медленно, но верно свет костра гас за их спинами. Когда они обогнули массивный валун, Дайшо увидел знакомого коня, мирно щипавшего верблюжью колючку.

Казначей никогда бы не подумал, что такие тонкие руки могут держать что-то тяжелее торбы с зерном, но всё же индеец поднял его, как пушинку. На манер мешка с картофелем, он перевалил ношу через круп коня.

— Ах ты краснозадый идиот… — прохрипел Дайшо, глядя прямо в лицо своему импровизированному спасителю. Видимо, он что-то понял по грозно-уставшему выражению лица, потому что брови извинительно приподнялись. Они смотрели друг на друга всего долю мгновения, после чего индеец с грациозностью ласки забрался на коня.

Он повёл их через ущелье, предоставляя любоваться видами пустыни, скал и редких кустарников. Все еще на взводе, Дайшо не мог умолкнуть. Он дал индейцу небольшую передышку, после чего продолжил:

— Этот ублюдок, Куроо — блять, я найду тебя и прикончу, сукин ты сын, — убил моего ездового коня. Этот конь мне, мать его, стоил целого состояния! Они его взяли и оставили прямо так. Чёртовы койоты…

Индеец вёл молча, иногда поглядывая на пленного сверху вниз. Дайшо, смирившийся с таким положением вещей, готов был ко всему.

— Знаешь, почему я тебе исповедуюсь, олух? Эти кретины, они все меня бросили, оставили одного на растерзание вашим. Вы ничерта не понимаете, не так ли? А, впрочем, похуй.

Дайшо задрал голову, что было не так-то легко сделать в его положении, мрачно посмотрев на нависающий над пустыней огромный диск луны. Ночь в этих местах была так же прекрасна, как и кошмарна. Впрочем, ему было нечего терять.

— …И вот мы проехали столько миль, представляешь! Дохуя миль ради какого-то клочка бумаги и неточной карты, и в итоге нихрена не нашли! Вот оно, блядское наказание за тупых ковбоев.

Конь остановился, Сугуру приложило щекой о бочину. Его сняли и поставили наземь. Дайшо обернулся и открыл рот: они стояли на высоком пике скалы, окружённые пустынным плато. Лунный свет тускло заливал его, оставляя неровные длинные тени.

Наконец Дайшо развязали. Он даже не подумал бежать: за спиной у наездника был превосходный лук — и будь он проклят, если не воспользуется им при попытке побега. Индеец снял попону и свой неказистый скарб. Он обернулся и обнаружил плоский камень, который застлал. Жестом он пригласил казначея приблизится, а сам начал разжигать костер. Когда все было готово, он достал из торбы вяленое мясо, протянув небольшой кусок.

Сугуру поморщился, пристально глядя на индейца.

—Ты же понимаешь меня?..

В ответ он получил молчаливый взгляд. Все-таки, его попытки оставались бесплодными. Дайшо принял мясо, нехотя вгрызаясь в него. Они сидели молча и смаковали поздний ужин, не глядя друг на друга.

— Почему ты спас меня?

Индеец обернулся. Холодный ветерок пошевелил пшеничные пряди. В серебристых глазах таяла луна, оставляя на дне отблески. Сугуру продолжил.

— Зачем ты кормишь меня? Ты тоже хочешь дождаться, пока я засну, чтобы прирезать меня?

Видимо, что-то в его тоне голоса было знакомо чужаку, потому что он насмешливо покачал головой, потрепав Сугуру по волосам. Дайшо оторопело расширил глаза, отвел взгляд. Потом пожевал губами, устало выдыхая.

— Знаешь, я сегодня достаточно наволновался, чтобы думать, что ещё захочет меня прикончить, — мыском он подвинул угли поближе к костру. — Какой же ты все-таки странный краснокожий, — он поднял взгляд, все еще чувствуя грубоватые пальцы на своей щеке. — Совсем непохож на своих соплеменников. Кто же ты такой?

Индеец помолчал, отвёл взгляд на землю. Заинтересованный, Дайшо тоже обернулся. Приглядевшись, он заметил железную ручку в земле и неявные выбоины. Осенённый догадкой, он потянул за неё, выдергивая обветшалую заслонку. На дне лежали два больших мешка и куча бумаг. Потрясенный в который раз за день, мужчина резко поднял голову на охотника. Тот усмехнулся, по-лисьи прищурившись.

— Но… как ты вообще догадался, что клад здесь?

— Янки, — наконец проговорил собеседник на ломанном английском.

Дайшо помотал головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Посмотрел на землю, потом снова на своего спасителя. Индеец подвинулся, внезапно целуя его в губы. Грубые, но тёплые руки обняли его за шею. Столько потрясений за день было уже чересчур. Дайшо отдернул голову, нелепо глядя перед собой.

Даже слишком. Неожиданно для себя, Дайшо потянулся вперед. Индеец не был против, отвечая нежным поцелуем.

— Коноха, — отлипнув, проговорил он, положив руку себе на грудь. Дайшо неуверенно кивнул. — Степной Сокол.

— Дайшо. Сугуру Дайшо, — казначей протянул руку. Коноха нахмурился. — Ну же, пожми мою руку. Это приветственный жест.

Коноха неуверенно протянул свою, переплетаясь пальцами. Прикосновение покалывало до приятных мурашек по спине. Этот день был полон странностей. Эта ночь? Впрочем, тоже.

***

Солнце уже начало выглядывать из-за горизонта, когда они выехали обратно. Его отсветы золотили прохладный песок, слепили глаза. Дайшо со спины прижимался к Конохе — так, чтобы ветер и пыль не сыпались в глаза. Челка индейца и перья в волосах трепетали на ветру.

Спина была теплой и уютной — Дайшо цеплялся за нее пригревшейся змеей. Коноха пах медом — этот запах щекотал ноздри. Они везли два мешка золота и ценные карты в Седону, обгоняя ветер. Где-то над головой заклекотал сокол — Сугуру слышал его, но не видел. Он сонно прищурился, переводя пальцы на талию.

День начинался как никогда правильно — и в этом было его счастье.


End file.
